


i'll give you my heart (will you give me yours?)

by peachabalism



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, There's only fluff here, everyone except ongniel are only mentioned, it ain't clickbait i promise, lol i mentioned kai from exo like once, no actual appearances sorry, ongniel fluff, read to find out, really rushed im sorry, the minhwan is only mentioned, there's a surprise in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachabalism/pseuds/peachabalism
Summary: how daniel and seongwoo spend christmas eve together + a little surprise ;)





	i'll give you my heart (will you give me yours?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is rushed af AND it's late i'm sorry it's actually nearing 3 a.m. where i live now :') well i hope you enjoy this fic regardless!

Seoul in December was freezing cold, with snow all over the city. Everywhere you went, you would see people bundled up with layers upon layers of clothing, with their arms laden full with shopping bags – the doing of the Christmas sales (and spirit) and the fact that it was Christmas Eve. It was honestly a nightmare to even venture anywhere near the shopping malls or districts.

Fortunately, neither Daniel nor Seongwoo were caught up in the Christmas rush that went on below their apartment. In fact, they were quite happily cozied up in their apartment, with the heater cranked up, and were decorating it with all kinds of Christmas-y ornaments and trinkets.

This Christmas would be the first one they were celebrating together in this apartment; they had just moved in together earlier this year after the 3 years they had spent dating. It hadn’t been easy at first, and their clashing ways of life (mostly Seongwoo being frustrated at Daniel leaving his stuff everywhere and never cleaning up after himself) had eventually led to some arguments, but they had sorted it out after a while and had grown even closer.

“Hey, Seongwoo?” Daniel called out suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them (sans the faint Christmas music playing from next door). “What time are we meeting Jaehwan and Minhyun again?”

Seongwoo, who was in the middle of attaching some fairy lights to the walls, didn’t even hesitate before answering, “The dinner is at 6 p.m.”

Daniel nodded absent-mindedly, more to himself than to Seongwoo, murmuring “6 p.m.” to himself under his breath as he resumed his task of attaching the baubles to the Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the living room.

They lapsed back into silence again, with only Daniel singing along softly to the Christmas songs that filtered through the thin walls they shared with their neighbour. Seongwoo couldn’t resist it, too, and started to hum along under his breath.

It was something of a tradition between their circle of friends to have Christmas Eve dinner together. Of course, there were times when some of them couldn’t make it (like this year; Jisung had gone back to visit his family), but, mostly, they had kept it going on successfully for as long as they had known each other.

This was how their circle of friends had come into existence: Daniel and Jisung had known each other for a long time already, while Seongwoo had made a quick friend in Minhyun as they shared almost all the same classes. One day, Daniel had wanted to get a snack and maybe a drink from the vending machine but had only discovered once he was standing in front of it that he had left his wallet in his dorm. He was all ready to be resigned to his fate when the handsome stranger behind him offered to buy him a snack, and who was Daniel to say no to free food?

They had struck up a conversation after that, and, besides learning each other’s names, discovered that they both shared quite a lot of common interests. What surprised Daniel the most, perhaps, was how easy their conversation flowed. There was no awkwardness in the air; it was as if they had known each other for years. Seongwoo was the first to leave, though he did so apologeticially, saying something about an appointment. Daniel waved him away with an easy grin, promising to text him later, and had returned to the dorm he shared with Jisung with a skip to his steps.

While Seongwoo excitedly told Minhyun all about this handsome pink-haired guy with broad shoulders that had a _wonderful_ sense of humour (by that, he meant that Daniel laughed at all his jokes), Daniel was busy trying not to smile as he deflected questions from Jisung (one of which was: _do you want to marry him?_ ).

Even though they were both obviously pining for each other, they refused to tell the other about their own feelings, afraid it might be unrequited and that it would ruin what they already had. By then, Minhyun had already started dating Jaehwan and their friends had been introduced to each other to form their current circle. Eventually, their friends grew tired of their pining and decided to intervene since they were never going to get together on their own.

In the end, all it took was a well-placed mistletoe and a well-timed (and well-aimed) push before they were both standing under the mistletoe, both of their cheeks oddly red and not quite meeting each other’s eyes. Seongwoo was the one to initiate it, smiling softly at Daniel before leaning in to kiss him gently, both of their eyes fluttering shut. And they have been together ever since then.

A smile slowly stretched across Daniel’s lips as he recalled how he and Seongwoo had gotten together. Christmas time always brought him back down Memory Lane because that was when their first kiss had happened. He turned his attention from placing the finishing touches on their tree to Seongwoo instead, who looked incredibly soft in the matching Christmas jumper Daniel had insisted they both wear.

Times like this were Daniel’s favourite – when Seongwoo was unaware of Daniel watching him and completely had his guard down. Daniel could feel his heart squeeze almost painfully in fondness as he watched Seongwoo finish fixing the fairy lights to the wall and start climbing down the ladder cutely (well, in Daniel’s mind, anything Seongwoo did was cute).

Seongwoo looked up and caught Daniel’s gaze once his feet were firmly planted on the ground again. He looked a bit surprised to find Daniel staring at him with that lovesick smile plastered across his face, though he recovered quite fast if the smirk on his face as he advanced towards Daniel was any indication.

“You know, if you stare any longer, I’m going to have to charge you.” Seongwoo said playfully as he skilfully manoeuvred his way across the mess of boxes on the floor over to Daniel.

Daniel gasped exaggeratedly, putting a hand over his chest. “Charge me? Why, I never!” He attempted to sound offended but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

But once Seongwoo was within close proximity of Daniel, their playful show disappeared as Seongwoo giggled and buried his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck, his arms encircling Daniel’s waist tightly in a warm embrace. Daniel’s arms came up to wrap around Seongwoo’s frame as well, pulling him even closer as Daniel inhaled Seongwoo’s shampoo scent. He must have changed it because it was a different smell from what he was used to.

“I missed you.” Seongwoo mumbled.

Daniel’s mind whirled because Seongwoo was never one to openly admit any of his own vulnerabilities. And yet here he was, with his guard down, readily telling Daniel that he had _missed_ him even though-

“Mm really? Even while we were in the same room and probably less than five feet away from each other?” Daniel teased lightly, careful not to say anything that might potentially make Seongwoo think that Daniel was making fun of him.

Seongwoo’s only answer was a tiny nod against Daniel’s neck. Daniel cooed, shifting to bury his face in Seongwoo’s neck as well and happily inhaling more of Seongwoo’s scent (he must have changed his bodywash too, because it was also a different smell).

“My cute hyung, I missed you too~” Daniel said, pulling away slightly so he could say it properly and Seongwoo could hear it. He smiled at the pouty face Seongwoo made at the loss of contact. Then, because he just couldn’t resist, he leaned in and gave Seongwoo a quick peck on the lips.

“But you feel better now, right? Because of my hug and kiss?” Daniel beamed at Seongwoo, greatly resembling a giant excited puppy.

“Psh, you call that a kiss?” Seongwoo scoffed, effortlessly returning to his usual self. “Please, a freshman could do better than you.”

Now it was Daniel’s turn to pout. “How do you know that, hyung! Have you kissed a freshman before?” The pout deepened and Seongwoo had to fight the urge to laugh, aware that Daniel would probably not appreciate it.

“Mmhm, I have.” Seongwoo answered easily, with a lazy smirk.

Daniel huffed and turned his face away from Seongwoo. The elder reached out to poke Daniel’s cheek, but that elicited no response from him other than another huff.

“Aww, is baby Niel-ie jealous?” Seongwoo singsonged, walking over to where Daniel was facing so he could see him.

“No, I’m not jealous.” Daniel denied, turning away again from Seongwoo.

Seongwoo matched him and settled right in front of Daniel’s gaze again, smiling at him. “Don’t worry, you’re the only one I’ve been kissing for 3 years.” Seongwoo assured him.

“It’s not that…” Daniel’s poutiness increased. “It’s- ah, hyung! How could you say that I suck at kissing?”

“Hm, well… do you want to prove me wrong instead?” Seongwoo wriggled his eyebrows at Daniel, as if taunting him.

Instead of answering him verbally, Daniel stepped forward until he was close enough to Seongwoo. Then, reaching up a hand to caress Seongwoo’s cheek, he closed the distance between their lips. Seongwoo instinctively tiptoed a bit, even though their height difference was negligible, and his arms came up to wrap around Daniel’s neck.

Their moment was shattered by the ringing of a phone alarm. Seongwoo pulled away quickly, tearing himself away from Daniel to switch off the alarm.

“Why did you have to set an alarm?” Daniel whined, his pout back on.

“Well, Niel-ah, in case you forgot, we have dinner with Minhyun and Jaehwan tonight. This is supposed to remind us about it.” Seongwoo replied, setting his phone back down on the table once he had switched off the alarm. “Now, let’s go get ready.”

“But I want more kisses!” Daniel backhugged Seongwoo, leaning his weight on him while the pout remained like a permanent fixture on his face.

“You can have more kisses later when we’re done.” Seongwoo said as he detached Daniel’s long limbs from him. “Now, I’m going to shower first.”

“Ooh can I join-“

“No. You know very well what will happen if you join in and I don’t want to be late for Christmas Eve dinner. _Again_.”

“Then- one more kiss before you go…?”

“… Fine, c’mere.”

 

*

 

It was after the Christmas Eve dinner, where both Seongwoo and Daniel had had quite enough to drink (though not enough to get drunk) and eat, and the two of them were heading back to their shared apartment for another tradition that Seongwoo and Daniel had with each other.

On exactly 12 a.m. of Christmas day, they would exchange presents that they had gotten each other. It was a 3 year old tradition (which meant it had only happened thrice before), granted, and it had been Daniel who suggested it simply because he didn’t want to wait until morning to open his gift, but it was still one that they treasured and looked forward to. Besides, all traditions have to start _somewhere_ , didn’t they?

It was nearing 11.40 p.m. now, and maybe they should be hurrying back up to their apartment, but it had also just started to snow.

Daniel let out a gasp of delight as the small white flakes started drifting down from the overcast sky. “Hyung, it’s snowing!” He exclaimed, and Seongwoo could just about see his non-existent tail wagging furiously.

That made him smile. Well, anything Daniel-related always made him smile. That was just how whipped Ong Seongwoo was for Kang Daniel (though, of course, Kang Daniel was equally as whipped for Ong Seongwoo).

A snowball hit him in the arm and he let out a slight scream in shock. He looked around for the offender, finding him in the form of one giggly, excited puppy who was nursing another snowball in his hands.

“Yah, Kang Daniel, you better not throw that-“ Before Seongwoo could finish his sentence, Daniel had already flung the snowball at him. Thanks to his somewhat mediocre dodging skills, Seongwoo was able to swerve to the side and avoided getting hit by the deadly projectile.

“I’m warning you right not, Kang Daniel.” Seongwoo threatened even as he backed away from the slowly advancing Daniel, whose bunny teeth were out again. “Stay away from me with that snowball of yours.”

Obviously, Daniel paid no heed to his warning and threw the snowball at him anyway. Seongwoo let out an incredibly unmanly yelp as the snowball hit him in the leg and Daniel burst into peals of laughter as he did.

Seongwoo dusted off the snow on his trousers and glanced at Daniel, unimpressed. The fool was now rolling in the snow and probably spoiling that expensive designer winter coat he had insisted on getting because it was a “necessity” (Seongwoo knew it was because his favourite idol, Kai of EXO, was promoting that brand and just so happened to promote that particular piece of clothing but he let Daniel get away with it anyway).

“Hyung, look! Snow angel!” Daniel exclaimed as he started moving his arms in an up-and-down motion to create wings in the snow. Seongwoo moved until he could see Daniel better from where he was standing. Daniel beamed at him from where he lay on the snow, with his hair all tousled and with some snow caught in the silver strands, and Seongwoo felt his heart soften even more.

Still, there had been this nagging thought in his mind- Seongwoo checked his watch and almost balked when he saw the time.

“Niel, get up, it’s almost 12!” Seongwoo panicked, quickly holding out his hands for Daniel to grasp on to so he could pull him up. “Hurry! We musn’t break our tradition now!”

With Daniel’s hand still in his, Seongwoo started hurrying towards the entrance to their apartment block. They barely stopped just to greet the security guard before Seongwoo had pulled Daniel along with him to the staircase.

“What- hyung, you can’t be serious about climbing the stairs!” Daniel protested even as Seongwoo started dragging him along up the stairs with him.

“Do I not look very serious right now? Come on! It’s only 3 floors!” Seongwoo didn’t pause at all and continued up the stairs like a madman.

“Yeah! 3 floors means 6 flights of stairs!” Daniel protested again but his words fell on deaf ears. He groaned. “Why are you in such a hurry, anyway?”

“Because it’s our tradition!” Seongwoo called back.

It didn’t make any sense to Daniel but he decided to just follow Seongwoo (it’s not like he had a choice in the matter anyway). Soon enough, they reached the third floor. Seongwoo never once let go of Daniel’s hand until they were in front of the door to their apartment and he had to look for the keys.

While fumbling in his pocket for them, Seongwoo sneaked a peek at his watch, sighing in relief when he saw that they still had 4 more minutes until 12 a.m. Now that he knew they weren’t going to miss the magical moment, his movements became a lot less hurried. Daniel eyed him, unimpressed.

“You have better had gotten me something nice.” Daniel muttered, arms crossed in front of his chest. “Something worth all that exercise you made me do. Like 12 packs of Haribo gummies. Or 24 packs of that cheaper brand that’s half the price. Or-”

“I didn’t get you gummies, Niel.” Seongwoo cut him off before Daniel could ramble on any further about the different brands of gummies he consumed. This was also when Seongwoo magically found the key amongst all the other junk he kept in his coat pockets. “Aha! There you are.” He muttered to himself as he inserted the key into the lock and turned it before pushing the door open.

Seongwoo stepped into the apartment first, pulling out the key as he did, and let Daniel in after him. Then, he shut the door and locked it. Daniel had already shed his coat and hung it on the coat rack, so Seongwoo followed to do the same thing.

“Wait in the living room first!” Daniel called from their bedroom. “I don’t want you to see my hiding place!”

“Okay, I will!” Seongwoo called back. He decided not to mention that he had _already_ found Daniel’s messily but also cutely wrapped present a week back when he had been cleaning their bedroom.

Seongwoo decided to bring out his own present to Daniel, so he went into their storeroom. It was hidden inside a big box, which he now opened up to reveal the neatly wrapped, box-shaped present. It even had a cute ribbon wrapped around it. Seongwoo felt decidedly nervous just thinking about Daniel’s reaction to the present.

Still, he had come this far already, and there was no going back at this point. Swallowing thickly, he made his way back to the living room, where Daniel was already sitting on the couch, waiting for him expectantly. In Daniel’s hands was the aforementioned present that Seongwoo had already seen.

“Hyung! One minute left!” Daniel said excitedly even as he moved to make space for Seongwoo to sit next to him. The sight of Daniel being so enthusiastic about their gift exchange made his heart ache in a way he could never get enough of.

When there was only 10 seconds left to Christmas, they started counting down together.

“Ten.” Seongwoo wondered if Daniel would like his gift.

“Nine.”

“Eight.”

“Seven.” Seongwoo wondered what Daniel would say about it.

“Six.”

“Five.” God, he was so nervous.

“Four.”

“Three.” He could do this.

“Two.”

“One.” Well, here goes nothing.

“Merry Christmas!” Daniel and Seongwoo had faced each other right when the clock struck 12, smiling impossibly wide, and they now burst out into laughter happily. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit or maybe it was just from being with Daniel, but Seongwoo could feel the earlier anxiety he had had fade away.

“Here’s your gift, Niel-ie.” Seongwoo said, a tone of affection in his words as he handed Daniel the gift.

“And here’s yours, hyung! I hope you like it!” Daniel beamed at him again, showcasing his bunny teeth that Seongwoo loved.

“Ok, I want you to open mine up first.” Seongwoo said, seeing how Daniel was already gazing at the present like he was trying to solve a complicated maths equation.

At Seongwoo’s given permission, Daniel immediately tore into the wrapping paper. Seongwoo winced slightly at the sound of the paper tearing. And then, Daniel was sitting with a box in his lap.

The box was of medium size. Daniel sniffed at it curiously, wondering if Seongwoo had lied and had actually gotten him a life supply of gummy bears because he would _love_ him forever if he did (well, not to say Daniel wasn’t _already_ going to love Seongwoo forever).

“Go on then.” Seongwoo encouraged and that was all Daniel needed to start prying loose the tape holding the box close. He eagerly lifted the flaps of the box up only to reveal-

A slightly smaller box inside of it.

Daniel’s happy balloon deflated slightly because it wasn’t a life supply of gummy bears after all, but his curiosity level was definitely peaked. Seongwoo watched him closely as he lifted the smaller box out and set the bigger box down on the floor.

Daniel then proceeded to pry open the tape again. Succeeding, he opened up the box and found-

A slightly smaller box inside of it.

Oh. Daniel was starting to get where this was going now. Still, he couldn’t believe that Seongwoo had so much free time to go to the extent of doing all this. He looked up to give Seongwoo a look of disbelief, to which Seongwoo only shrugged and motioned for Daniel to continue.

And so Daniel continued. Inside of that box, was another slightly smaller box, which had another slightly smaller box in it, which had another slightly smaller box in it – and this went on and the box size decreased eventually until Daniel was sure that it couldn’t get any smaller.

“Well. You certainly spent a long time preparing this.” Daniel finally said as he stared at the box on his lap. It was so tiny compared to the first box he had started with. Daniel supposed that Seongwoo had gotten him a pair of earrings, maybe. Or cuff links were plausible too.

“Yeah, I did, actually.” Seongwoo’s tone was serious, and Daniel peeked up to look at him. What greeted him was an impassive expression on a usually playful face. And, honestly, it scared him a bit.

So, Daniel decided to open the last box. He could feel the weight of Seongwoo’s gaze on him, and he squirmed a bit, clumsy fingers having to try a few times before he finally succeeded in tearing off the tape. He opened up the box, unintentionally holding his breath, and revealed-

A slightly smaller box inside of it. Only, this box was made of red velvet and it looked quite familiar to Daniel, actually. It looked like those boxes that people put rings into-

“Daniel.” At the call of his name, Daniel looked towards the source, only to find Seongwoo kneeling with one knee on the floor. His eyes widened to the size of saucer plates and he was sure his jaw had dropped to the floor.

“We’ve been dating for 3 years now, and to some, that might seem like a very short time. But to me, those 3 years with you feel like forever – a forever with lots of happiness and exhilaration; a forever with warm fuzzy feelings that fill me up whenever we cuddle; a forever with not-so-funny jokes and endless laughter and your cute bunny teeth; a forever with adrenaline running through my veins and the wonderful feeling you get when you don’t act your age; a forever with movie nights and grocery shopping and late night food hunts; a forever with unavoidable fights and petty arguments; a forever with constantly learning new things about each other; a forever with all your habits, good or bad; a forever which is not perfect, but which I want to live in because _you_ are in it.

I want to hold you until the end of time comes, Niel-ah. And I really hope that you’ll want to hold me too. So, Kang Daniel, will you marry me?”

Tears were brimming in Daniel’s wide eyes and he reached up to wipe them off before they could fall, but more only took their place. “Ah, hyung, do you even need to ask that? Of course I will!” Daniel finally gave up and just let the tears fall, even as he surged forward to crush Seongwoo in a hug, who automatically lifted his arms to enclose Daniel in a tight embrace.

No more words were uttered for a while – nor were they needed to be. Daniel tears were wetting through the fabric of Seongwoo’s dress shirt, but Seongwoo didn’t care. He was too ecstatic to care. He was now engaged to Daniel. _Engaged_. It had been something he had just started dreaming about one day and had never stopped since then. And now, it had finally come true. Daniel had agreed to marry him!

“Silly hyung… why did you have to make me cry…” Daniel mumbled away to himself. Seongwoo could feel Daniel still trembling in his hold, so he tightened the hug, pulling Daniel closer to him.

“Hey, why are you crying? Are you that sad because you’re marrying me?” Seongwoo attempted to lighten the mood. Daniel’s hand came up to hit him for making that remark but it was soft and didn’t carry any real force.

“No! It’s because you made that stupid speech!” Daniel protested, finally pulling away from Seongwoo’s shoulder to glare balefully at him. Seongwoo grinned at him anyway, reaching up to wipe off the tear tracks on Daniel’s cheeks with his thumb.

“Well, even if you’re sad, you can’t take it back anymore. Because you’re going to be called Ong Daniel soon.” Seongwoo’s eyes had a dreamy look in them. It was like he was already envisioning their wedding.

“Why is it my surname that’s changed?” Daniel pouted – but it was a weak pout, and Seongwoo knew it.

“Hm, because Ong is a more unique surname.” Seongwoo answered effortlessly. “Plus, you said you liked my surname.”

“True.” Daniel sniffed, trying to clear his nose. “I suppose Kang Seongwoo sounds a bit weird. Though maybe that’s just because it’s _your_ name.”

“Hey! Take that back now!”

“Never.” Daniel stuck out his tongue at Seongwoo.

“Oh, you think you can take me?” Seongwoo grinned challengingly, and Daniel nodded, giggling.

“You asked for it~” Seongwoo said before he pounced on Daniel and started to tickle him.

Needless to say, Daniel didn’t last very long under the assault of Seongwoo’s fingers. Nonetheless, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at all so they just ended up cuddling on the couch.

“Wow, this really _is_ a magical Christmas, isn’t it?” Daniel sighed out, a soft smile on his features.

“It is.” Seongwoo agreed, turning to look at Daniel with a fond look. “ _You_ made it magical.”

(“Oh! I just remembered I haven’t opened your present to me yet!”

“Waaait, don’t open it yet… It’s definitely going to pale in comparison to what you got me…”

“It’s okay. It’s the thought that counts, after all.”

“Yeah, um, see. It pales in comparison in the ‘thought’ part as well.”

“It’s from you, though. And that’s all that matters to me.”

“Well, aren’t you one hell of a sweet talker?”

“Only for you.”)

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any mistakes there may be! any kudos and comments are appreciated as always :) if there are any weird expressions or words that don't exist or whatever feel free to mention them below askakljkld i wrote this when i wasn't really in the best state of mind so...
> 
> you can come holler @ me abt ongniel anytime:
> 
> Twitter - @takeherhoume  
> CuriousCat - @ongandkang
> 
> and for future S.O.S projects, the S.O.S twitter is @ongnielsos  
> we also have a drabble project going on, and you can submit your prompts to our cc @ongnielsos


End file.
